Sneaking into View
by Forest of Ice
Summary: Chance encounter between James Potter and Emily Everest. For The Original Character Round Competition.


~~~September 6th year~~~

"Hello, I'm Emily Everest. I guess we're potions partners today."

James Potter looked up at the Slytherin girl in front of him. She had purple hair and was probably a foot taller than him. A part of him wanted to push her away for the shear fact that she was in Slytherin, but something held him back.

"I guess so." James sighed.

James had to admit; as Emily took the seat next to him, when she smiled she was kind of pretty.

For a Slimy Slytherin Snake, of course.

~~~October 6th year~~~

James sped down through the halls trying to make it to Transfiguration on time. As he turned the corner next to the Charms classroom he ran into someone. Stumbling a bit James heard the other person fall and turned to apologize.

There sat Emily Everest clutching her head and groaning. Parchment and books were strewn around her. "Hey," James said, bending down to pick loose parchment up, "sorry bout running into you."

Emily looked up at him from where she sat, and James noticed her hair was blue this time. "No problem. I'm going to be late for Runes though." She started gathering all her stuff and took the parchment from James with a small smile.

"Crap! McGonagall's gonna kill me!" James started running down the halls again; Emily's laughter following him.

~~~December 6th year~~~

"Those going home for the holidays please follow me to the carriages that will take you to Hogsmeade Station." James followed McGonagall wishing that Sirius was joining him again this year, but he was staying at the school with his new girlfriend Jane. Running a hand through his hair James got into one of the carriages and watched as Hogwarts got further and further away.

Stepping into his usual compartment on the train James settled in for a boring train ride to London when there was a quiet knock at the door. Opening the door reviled Emily.

"Hey, feel free to say no…" She smiled at James nervously, "I'm the only one of my friends going home for the holidays and I don't want to start them off bored and alone on a train. So would you mind if I joined you?"

James looked at Emily. Her hair was red and green and spiked up all over the place. She was rapped up in a big jacket and scarf and her bag was on the ground next to her legs. Emily was smiling hopefully at him and her cheeks were still red from the cold.

Smiling James looked her in the eyes "Sure Emily I'd enjoy that."

He pretended to ignore how her eyes lit up as she settled into the compartment.

The pair spent the long ride to London playing exploding snap and talking about all the hidden passageways they knew in the Hogwarts School. They had fun and at the end of the trip Emily turned to James on the platform.

"Thanks for that James. I had a lot of fun. Even if you are a Stupid Gryffindork." She laughed

"You're not so bad yourself, for a Slimy Slytherin."

Still laughing Emily gave James a quick hug before running off to find her parents.

James didn't know it, but he wouldn't see Emily again for a long time.

~~~September 7th year~~~

"Ah Mrs. Everest, back at Hogwarts I see." Said Professor Slughorn.

James spun around in his seat and there was Emily standing in the doorway of the potions classroom. Her hair was a plain brown and there was a long scar running up her left cheek and across her left eye.

"You'll have to partner up with Mr. Potter for today, Mrs. Everest. We'll hopefully have you caught up by the end of the month."

Without saying a word Emily took the seat next to James, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey." James said, "Are you okay? What happened last term?"

"I can't talk to you James." Emily still hadn't looked at James, but he could swear there were tears in the eye he could see.

"What do you mean?"

Looking around quickly Emily turned to him and whispered fast. "Look some people saw me hug you last Christmas and now I'm being threatened."

"Threatened by who?"

"By you-know-who! I can't be seen with you anymore or he'll kill me James. He already killed my parents in front of me."

Holding back a sob Emily ran from the classroom leaving a confused James behind.

~~~October 7th year~~~

"You're not really doing this Prongs, are you?" Asked Sirius as he followed James to the Great Hall.

"I'm doing it Padfoot, stop asking."

The pair walked into the Great Hall and were greated with floating pumpkins that dance through the air. The Hogwarts staff were really trying to keep up moral during the war.

Without stopping James made his way to the Slytherin table. "Emily Sarah Everest." He began, causing Emily to spin around in her seat. "Would you accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Emily bit her lower lip and looked up at James. Smiling slightly he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I promise with all my heart that the Potter family will protect you from harm for as long as you live. Please agree to come with me." James leaned back just in time to see Emily's hair change from chocolate brown to a radiant green and gold spikey mess.

"I would love to James. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall?"

"I look forward to it." James smiled as he watched Emily walk away with a new spring in her step.

"Are you really sure you want to got to Hogsmeade with a Slytherin Prongs?" asked Remus Lupin

"Guys, I would take her to Hogsmeade any day."

James Potter and Emily Everest weren't in love yet, but they'd make it there together.


End file.
